That Baseball Idiot
by BlackCatBexxie
Summary: That baseball idiot seemed to cross my mind more than I'd care to admit. His laugh, his face, the way he acted as if we were the best of friends or some bullshit. I hated it all.


That baseball idiot seemed to cross my mind more than I'd care to admit.

His laugh, his face, the way he acted as if we were the best of friends or some bullshit. I hated it all.

His boisterous laughter once again filled the room, telling the tale of how he managed to score 5 homeruns in the last game.

I scoffed, uninterest clearly written on my face. It already pissed me off that the Tenth had somehow got swept up in his stupid story. But for the sake of being the right hand man of someone as great as the Tenth, I continued to bear with it.

10pm. FINALLY. I thought he would never shut up!

"Oh man I didn't realise how late it was! Sorry Tsuna!" the idiot said, rubbing the back of his head with that goofy grin splayed across his face.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you guys came round to help me with that homework…I don't think I could've done it alone..ahaha," Tsuna chuckled.

Like that moron actually _helped _with anything..

"I'll see you tomorrow _Jyuudaime_!" I exclaimed, bowing and flashing a warm smile.

"See ya Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, waving as we passed through the front door. "Hey Gokudera, wanna get something to drink?"

"And why would I want to drink anything with _you_?" I sneered. He laughed that annoying laugh of his, continuing to piss me off.

"I need to stop by and pick up stuff for lunch tomorrow anyway and I didn't see you drink anything at Tsuna's."

"It's none of your business if I drink something or not," I replied gruffly. Just who does he think he is?

"Ok, well if you're sure."

We continued the rest of the journey in silence until we approached the usual corner shop. I stopped just a few feet short of the door as Yamamoto strolled past and entered. I was dead set against following him but before I knew it, thunder roared above my head, sending little droplets of rain down in its wake. Tch. How incredibly convenient. I huffed, deciding on taking shelter within the shop, not liking the idea of cold water soaking me through.

* * *

><p>It was bright and warm inside. The idiot stood on the opposite side of the small space, rooting around in one of the drink containers. I stood to the side of the door, pretending to be absentminded when he turned around to face me. From the looks of it, he had grabbed some bread and a couple of cans of beer and proceeded to pay at the till.<p>

"Hey, you didn't have to wait for me," he laughed, walking over to where I stood.

I answered, irritated, "Like hell I was waiting for you! I'm not exactly going to stand in the pouring rain am I?"

Yamamoto peered out the door. "But it's only drizzling."

I glared at him, my eyes trying to penetrate his thick skull. "I didn't want to get wet ok!"

"Ok ok, well shall we get going?"

I grunted in response. This guy really knew how to work my nerves.

We both exited the shop, me pushing in front only to later regret it when a few massive drops of rain from on overhanging tree branch landed directly on top of me.

Again, we continued to walk in silence. I couldn't help but think the moron was going to try and start a conversation with me. The silence must be suffocating him by now. But he remained quiet, occasionally glancing in my direction from what I could see out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning shot across the sky, bathing the ground in white for a split second. Following that came the thunder. It was deafening. I crumpled my noise, anticipating what was coming next. And, as if on cue, the rain cascaded down upon us.

"Ah shit," I cursed. My apartment was still a good 20 minutes away and you couldn't get a bus there.

"Wow the weather forecast said it would be all clear today!" I could just about make out Yamamoto's voice over the roar of thunder and the whistling of the wind that was starting to pick up.

"Hey, why don't you stop by my house for a bit? Your house is way further off isn't it?" he shouted, barely audible. _This_ is what I had wanted to avoid. I didn't want to spend _any_ time with this idiot let alone go to his house. However the thunder brought me out of my thoughts. I knew it was dangerous to be outside during weather like this. Rain, thunder and lightning combining to form a storm: that was definitely a dangerous combination.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>We managed to make it to Yamamoto's house alive. It only took about 7 minutes from the corner shop as we sprinted most of the way.<p>

Yamamoto opened the front door, panting. He stepped inside, throwing off his school blazer and shoes. I followed suit, carefully hanging my blazer on a coat hook and setting my shoes down next to the other pairs lined up against the wall. Yamamoto strode into the living room, still carrying the plastic bag of beer and flopped onto the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Come and sit," he said, smiling.

My legs unwillingly carried me inside the room and I sat down on the other sofa seat, arms folded across my chest. "I won't stay long."

"That's ok." Yamamoto replied, casually flicking on the TV. "My old man's not here anyway so it wouldn't matter even if you stayed the night."

I looked at him incredulously. Ha! Like I would _ever_ sleep round his house alone. It was bad enough even when the Tenth was here.

I turned my attention to the TV screen, noting that it was a news channel showing.

_"In light of the recent thunderstorm that has struck Namimori tonight, it is strongly advised that no-one should travel at this hour."_

I inwardly cursed. This damn storm…thwarting my only attempt at escape.

Yamamoto looked over at me. "Maybe you really should stay the night after all," he chuckled, irritating me even further than I thought was possible.

"No. I'll leave as soon as it dies down a bit."

"Haha fine with me." That answer kind of pissed me off a bit.

"Whatever, I'll be out of your way soon," I responded, my tone layered with acid.

Maybe he wasn't _that_ stupid I contemplated, as he turned his head towards me with a slightly confused look on his face. Good. I hope he understands just how much he makes me want to punch him.

"Anyway, want something to drink?" he asked, holding up the plastic bag. "You look kinda thirsty."

Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't really drunk all day and my throat was starting to feel a little sore. What the hell? Could this guy read minds or something? Surely an idiot like that couldn't possibly be capable of such a feat.

"Heh, if that's alright with you." I tried not to sound too grateful before that idiot got the wrong idea.

He smiled again, reaching inside the bag and tossing the can towards me. I caught it and flicked it open. I lifted it to my lips, taking a few sips. I was definitely not going to let him know I was thirsty. Yamamoto did the same but took a large swig.

"Ahhh this really hits the spot!"

I snickered. It did feel kind of nice on my throat but I would never let him know that. We both continued drinking while Yamamoto flicked through various channels, not really interested in anything that was on. Soon, I had finished my drink. Just as I set the empty can down on the coffee table in front of me, I shivered. Yamamoto seemed to catch this as he turned the TV off, got up and walked towards me.

"Hey, maybe you should get out of those clothes and go and dry off. You'll catch a cold otherwise."

Again, I stared at him incredulously. But then I remembered that I was completely soaked. Maybe he had a point…

"Ah yeah, I guess I should."

Yamamoto took my empty can from the coffee table and headed into the kitchen, dropping both cans inside the bin. "I have some spare clothes in my room, you go up first, I'll be there in a minute."

Tch. God this is such a pain in the ass.

My legs dragged me up the stairs and down a familiar hallway until they stopped in front of a familiar door. Despite not wanting to ever come round, I always ended up here in the end. It was sadly ironic I thought as I turned the handle and entered.

* * *

><p>Unkempt and messy as hell. As per usual. I didn't even bother closing the door as I moved inside. I started undoing the buttons on my shirt, scanning my eyes around the room. Posters of famous baseball players covered the walls and random bats lay scattered amongst all the sports magazines on the floor. He really is a baseball freak.<p>

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and before I could turn around, Yamamoto was standing in the door. I looked straight at him, only half aware my shirt was fully unbuttoned.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get me some clothes?" I asked, slightly angered by his dull reaction. Wait _what_? What was_ that_? What in the world…

"Ah sorry, I'll just get them."

Without as much as a sideways glance, Yamamoto proceeded to delve around in his pile of clean (by the looks of it) clothes for something fresh for me to wear.

I sighed quietly, dropping down on his bed. It smelled like him, like fresh sushi and grass…I sat up straight in horror, realising that I was thinking about the way that idiot _smelt_. It must be the alcohol, I reasoned logically. Yes that's it, the alcohol is making me act out of character! There's no other way I would be lying around on his bed and smelling his sheets right?

I laughed awkwardly to myself. Yamamoto looked up from his pile, curiosity taking root in his features. "Umm, are you ok Gokudera?"

"What? Oh yeah, I just remembered something funny," I quickly lied.

"Ok well here are some new clothes," he said, not quite convinced, placing them down next to me on the bed. I averted my gaze, not wanting to look at his stupid face. I felt my cheeks burn a bit but convinced myself it was the beer again. Though for some reason I could feel a pair of eyes fixated on me. I gulped, my hand moving to the pile of clothes beside me.

"You know Gokudera…" My hand froze. I steadily looked up to where the voice had come from. Yamamoto had a serious look on his face. He stared at me, not once breaking eye contact. I felt myself gulp again. What..what did he want?

"Wanna play dares?"

_Holy shi_- I should've known.

"What kind of dares?" I snorted. It actually sounded kind of interesting for a change. "Better not be those kind of crappy dares where you have to prank call someone or something."

"Nahh I got a good one for you."

I looked at him thoughtfully, my interest thoroughly piqued. "What is it?"

"Kiss Tsuna tomorrow. On the mouth," He smiled darkly. "With tongue."

My mind almost _imploded_. What the _HELL_ kind of dare was that? _HOW_ did that ass even _THINK_ of something like that? Either he was as stupid as I made out or he was perverted as fuck.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" I burst out. "Are you serious-I mean who thinks of something as-as wrong as that?"

"You mean you can't do it?" he asked, an innocent smirk crossing his lips.

"Yo-YOU! I never said I couldn't do it, it's just that it's morally WRONG." I couldn't even begin to think of how great a sin it would be to do _that_ to the Tenth. "Besides, I'd rather kiss you than force _Jyuudaime_ into something _that_ disgusting!" The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about retracting them. My eyes opened wide at what I had just done.

Yamamoto looked at me, holding my gaze with his own eyes. He released a breath I hadn't realised he'd been holding. "You know Gokudera…I'm glad you said that."

* * *

><p>He moved so quickly that I didn't even have time to react. In a flash, his lips were on mine, his hands wrapped tightly around my arms, holding me in place. My eyes widened even more than last time at the contact. I tried to move, to struggle, anything to push him off me but it was no use. It seems the alcohol had dulled my reflexes and strength somewhat. But before I had any more time to contemplate my next move, I felt his teeth nip at my lower lip. I gasped in surprise and shock, an action I would later regret. Taking the opportunity, Yamamoto parted my lips with his tongue, succeeding in tasting every inch of my mouth.<p>

"Mmm."

Who was that? Was that…_me_? No. No way. This can't be happening. This cannot be hap-

Yamamoto's hands carefully travelled down my arms and under my open shirt to rest on my naked hips. Now was the time to push him away I told myself. Now is as good a time as ever!

But…What _but_? Again, I tried to move my arms but to no avail. What is going on with my body?

Yamamoto, noticing my lack of reaction, moved his lips downwards, licked along my jawline and proceeded to leave butterfly kisses along my neck, stopping to lick and suck until he found a sensitive spot. Damn it, why can't I just make him stop? Too late. As soon as his lips touched the spot just under my ear, I moaned shamelessly.

"Shhhit." I couldn't help but feel horrified at my reaction. But…it felt…good…_ARGH NO!_ Thi-this- I'm doing this under the influence of that damn beer! There is _no way_ this feels good! _No way_. _Definitely no wa-_

"Oh god," I groaned, inhaling sharply as Yamamoto began sucking on the already pink area. I felt him smirk against my skin. That bastard…

He then moved his lips up to my ear and teasingly whispered, "You don't have to fight me if you're enjoying it you know."

"S-shut up, _yakyu baka_.." I just about managed to get out. I could feel the heat rushing to my face and pooling at my groin. This was not good, not normal of me at all. I-I seriously don't like Yamamoto in that way _do I_? I admit that maybe.._maybe _I like him a little bit but definitely not to the extent where I'll just willingly let him get into my pants!

Yamamoto's hands had started moving again, sliding up over my arms and onto my shoulders, slowly pushing back my shirt so that it fell away onto the bed behind me. He then placed a hand on my chest; carefully pushing me down and I…just let him. At that point, a million different scenarios flashed through my mind. This could go a number of ways. Either I draw the line that should be there between us right now or…

He began to crawl on top of me before I could stop him.

"I just can't-," I began, accidently voicing my thoughts out loud. Yamamoto froze. I reluctantly looked up at him…_stop you_. My mind desperately searched for an explanation as I turned my head to the side and covered my eyes with my arm. Why couldn't I stop him? Why wasn't I physically _able_ to push him off? Ah yes, it's the alcohol right? Or…isn't it more like why didn't I _try_ to push him off? But that would imply- fuck. In that instant, I remembered all the times where it was just me, the Tenth and him. I tried to recall a time when he was around that I didn't enjoy myself even a little bit. I couldn't. As crazy as it sounded, he did always seem to brighten my mood even when I acted like a shit-crazed lunatic towards him. He would always reply with that annoying, pissy smile of his… I wasn't _that_ stupid that I wouldn't figure out I actually _liked_ the baseball idiot in that way. Why me? I sighed heavily, gradually coming to terms with my uncertain feelings.

Yamamoto was still frozen in the same position above me, looking down with a puzzled expression. "Uh Gokudera-"

I quickly turned to look back at him. I really must be out of my goddamn mind..

"Oh just shut up," I snarled, grabbing the front of his soaked shirt, pulling him down and crushing our lips together. Yamamoto responded too slowly, still in shock from my change of mind. Not for long though as his arms snaked underneath me to wrap around my topless waist. I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable, my right leg accidently grazing against an obviously sensitive area. Yamamoto stopped fighting back, groaning instead, leaving me to plunge my tongue into the hot mess that was Yamamoto Takeshi's mouth. Heh, I won.

"Wanna play it like that then huh?" Yamamoto breathed, tearing our mouths apart only to drag his tongue down my throat and chest. He continued to kiss, lick and nip my chest, leaving angry little red marks as his hands roamed the rest of my body. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I let my senses overwhelm me, suddenly releasing a strangled moan as one of Yamamoto's hands found my groin, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ah shit Yamamoto!" I cried out, fingers curling instinctively into his hair.

"Gokudera, you're so hard," Yamamoto whispered, more to himself than to me. Tch. How embarrassing…

Yamamoto then proceeded to undo my belt, tugging my trousers off and flinging them somewhere out of sight. Good luck trying to find them later.

Still dazed from the touches administered early, I hadn't noticed that the idiot was hovering over my body, gazing down heatedly at me with lust filled amber eyes. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"You look too good Gokudera..I'm having doubts about my control right now" he murmured, licking his lips. Don't do that idiot. The strain in my boxers was becoming unbearable and he wasn't doing anything to help it.

"W-Well are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna do something about.._that?_" I asked, indicating the bulge in his trousers with my eyes, not wanting to admit to my own little _problem_.

"Heh, of course. Can't blame me for looking though."

He then practically ripped off my boxers, leaving me completely exposed to his scrutinising eyes. I could swear my face felt completely crimson. My heart thundered away in my chest, leaving no space for any air to move, cutting off my ability to breathe properly. Yamamoto sensed my discomfort, leaning down and meshing our lips together. It quickly turned hot, Yamamoto easing my mouth open with his tongue and stroking my upper pallet gently, soothingly.

Breaking away for a little air I couldn't help but notice something. Not knowing what possessed me at that precise moment, I leaned up so that my mouth was level with his ear. "Why are your trousers still on?" I whispered huskily, returning the favour from earlier. _Where_ had this innuendo come from? I felt as if I could do or say anything and I would still have this amount of control over him. And funnily enough, I liked that.

"Sorry, guess I got a little distracted," he chuckled, moving his hands to his belt. Oh no you don't.

"I got that," I smirked triumphantly as Yamamoto, mouth slightly open, let his hands fall loosely to his sides, allowing mine to replace them. I worked slowly - removing the belt, undoing the button, and then sliding down the zipper ever so carefully, noting the slight contortions on Yamamoto's usually calm face. I inwardly grinned. I might as well exercise this control while I still have it, make him beg a bit. Ha, I was actually good at this teasing thing.

When I finally unzipped them all the way, Yamamoto, completed drained of patience, yanked them and his boxers off roughly and quickly discarded them somewhere on the floor before attacking my lips once again. His hands travelled across my body, sliding up my thighs until they found my ass, giving it a firm squeeze. I groaned into his mouth, feeling the jolt it sent through my body spur even more want and need in me.

"Since when…did Gokudera…learn…to be so…sexy…?" Yamamoto breathed in between open mouthed kisses. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Again, power and instinct coursed through me as I responded by reaching down and taking a firm grip of Yamamoto's cock. Embarrassment long forgotten, I murmured, "You know, you should really do something about this."

Yamamoto almost choked, completely driven over the edge by the looks of it. His eyes darkened, entirely taken over by lust. That _look_ drove me_ insane._

"I hope you're prepared Gokudera," he said breathily. "I'm not gonna let you off easily."

I looked up at him, anticipating what he would do next. A small smirk graced his features as he stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were fully coated with saliva. My eyes widened slightly but I didn't give Yamamoto the satisfaction of him seeing my uneasiness. He trailed his fingers down my torso, especially slowly. Goddamnit. He kept going until they reached the place right above my entrance. I visibly gulped. Yamamoto looked down at me again, carefully observing my expression.

"This is probably going to hurt but I'm warning you now that I don't think I'll be able to stop." At least he was being honest with me.

"You think I can't take a little pain?" I scoffed.

Yamamoto took another look at my face before mercilessly plunging one finger into me.

* * *

><p><em>Oh fuck<em>. After everything I'd been through this was definitely the worst of it. My ass felt like it was on fire! Yamamoto watched intently, waiting for me to adjust. When it seemed that I had relaxed a little, he withdrew his finger only to thrust it back in again.

"Ahh ah Yama-ahh!" I couldn't stop the cries that erupted from my mouth. This was totally new to me and I couldn't have even imagined how painful it would be.

"Shhh shh, it's alright Gokudera, it'll feel better in a bit," Yamamoto urged in a soft voice, caressing my face gently. He then covered my lips with his, massaging them before allowing his tongue into my mouth while he slipped another finger in. I groaned into his mouth, the pain increasing tenfold. God why make _this_ so painful? But Yamamoto continued to thrust in and out until finally the pain started to give way, making room for the most immense pleasure I had ever felt.

"Mmmm Yamamoto..," I moaned, hands tangling in soft spiky hair.

"Gokudera...," Yamamoto sighed, kissing along my jawline and down my neck.

Before I knew it, Yamamoto had withdrawn his fingers, leaving me feeling incredibly empty. I almost whimpered at the feeling.

"Spread your legs Gokudera."

I looked up at Yamamoto. The very same boy I claimed to hate so much. Was I really going to let him in just like that? We'd already gone this far but this was a matter of giving myself up to him, letting him have his way with me. Half an hour ago, I would've pushed him off of me and been out of here quicker than lightning. But this is _now_. _Now_ everything's different. He's no longer _just_ Yamamoto Takeshi to me.

My legs automatically parted along with my lips and I could tell it was taking its toll on Yamamoto by the way his eyes pierced my own with raw possessiveness.

"Don't make such an erotic face Gokudera or I'll really lose control."

I looked directly at him, my eyes fully glazed over. "Then lose control."

That was all it took for him to grab my hips, pull me closer and then enter me, giving me no time to mentally prepare myself.

"OH FUCK!" I almost screamed, trying hard not to tear Yamamoto's hair from his head. I had no idea Yamamoto was so…_big_. And this pain was definitely a million times worse than before.

"You're so tight," Yamamoto breathed against my neck, giving it a long, tantalising lick.

After taking everything in for a few seconds, just like before, Yamamoto waited for me to relax. I tried my best not to show the pain on my face but like always, he could see right through me.

"Gokudera, let me distract you," he said, pulling me close to him and proceeding to tease the shell of my ear with his tongue before dipping it inside. I moaned loudly, trying to forget the pain below me. Yamamoto continued his ministrations as he carefully pulled out and then eased back in. It was a lot more bearable this time. Yamamoto had turned so surprisingly gentle. I wonder if he felt bad about the fingers...

The pain was soon replaced with insatiable pleasure. Yamamoto could tell by the cries and noises coming from my mouth that he didn't have to tread so lightly anymore. That said, he began to pick up the pace, leaving no part of my body unattended.

"Yamamoto..mm..more!" I panted as I felt my mouth betray me once again. This didn't feel real; it felt too good to be true.

Yamamoto's mouth moved up from where it was tracing my toned stomach to my collarbone, licking and sucking and biting until he left a mark. "Gladly," he said, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

He began to thrust even faster and harder, making me gasp and pant and shudder in ecstasy. Suddenly he struck a spot which made my vision blur and senses dull.

"Yama-there…please," I moaned lustfully, wanting to experience that euphoria again.

Yamamoto didn't need telling twice, angling himself and thrusting, hitting that exact same spot. A guttural groan escaped my lips and my back arched sharply, my legs wrapping round Yamamoto's waist in an attempt to take more of him inside me. Yamamoto grunted, a sheen of sweat coating his body as he continued to pound into me.

"Feels so good…," I breathed, my brain no longer capable of forming coherent thoughts. Never did I think it would feel _this_ _good_. Never did I think Yamamoto could be _this_ _good_. Ugh, why does this idiot feel so fucking _good?_

"Ugh Gokudera, shhhit…," Yamamoto gasped, now thrusting erratically into me. He growled as he moved down for another kiss, this one wetter and hotter than the others and completely filled with pure, unbridled want. He deeply groaned into my mouth as he continued to hit my prostate, one of his hands moving to pump my cock in time with his thrusts while the other found its way into my hair.

The room was filled with groans and pants and the temperature had shot up, condensation forming on the small window opposite the bed.

I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge, my body starting to tremble with the sensation.

"Yama..moto..ahh," I moaned like a wanton whore.

Yamamoto relished in the delicious sounds pouring from my mouth and I could feel him throbbing inside of me. All the emotions, all the arguments, all the longing and want and need was hovering in the air between us, urging us to give ourselves to each other and not worry about the consequences. I was more than happy to indulge this idea no matter how wrong or twisted or messed up it seemed.

Soon enough, the tension in my stomach began to spiral out of control and with one final, hard thrust I climaxed all over Yamamoto's chest, the most shameless sound resounding from my lips.

"Damn..," was all I could hear before I felt something hot fill me completely. I shuddered as Yamamoto released everything he had been holding on to inside of me, an animalistic noise escaping his throat. Completely and utterly spent, he slumped forward, collapsing on top of me. Our chests heaved us we sought out oxygen, gratefully drinking it in and waiting until our senses returned. When we came down from our highs, Yamamoto carefully eased out of me and rolled over onto his side, pulling me against his chest.

"I had no idea Gokudera would be so good at this," he chuckled as he traced his fingers down my back.

"Heh, guess you underestimated me." I would never admit that he was actually good himself. Instead, I opted to draw him into a passionate kiss. It was lazy and sloppy and tired but it was enough to get the message across.

We withdrew for air, Yamamoto looking over my face before smiling contently. Tch. But I smiled back, a genuine smile usually reserved only for the Tenth. Yamamoto was slightly taken aback by this but nevertheless pulled me closer into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head.

This baseball idiot seemed to cross my mind more than I'd care to admit.

His laugh, his face, the way he acted as if we were the best of friends. I liked it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My first fic. My first smut fic. Please forgive me xD

It became quite awkward writing and re-reading some parts of this but hopefully it turned out ok! Also, please excuse any mistakes, it was really late most of the time I was writing this!

I hope you all enjoyed it!~


End file.
